Andromeda: The Violet Prophet
by Faerie-Chell
Summary: Meet Andromeda, Dumbledore's ward. She begins Hogwarts with the rest of the gang. Witchnapped as a child and held captive, now she learns of her powers.


** This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction, and my second fanfiction in general. (I know everyone hates to see that line, but it is true.) I haven't ever posted my first fanfiction because it was written almost six years ago. Anyway... Not in my wildest dreams would I ever dream of admitting that the original members of the Harry Potter universe belonged to me, but I did invent Andromeda. Please read and review to tell me what I need to improve on. And thank you, in advance.**

**The Violet Prophetess, Chapter 1**

** The young lady's violet eyes were filled with awe as she walked the streets of Diagon Ally. The short but well shaped body was humming from the vibrations all of the magical things, people and places that had just been revealed before her eyes. Despite the fact that she was full blooded witch made no difference when she absorbed the sights and sounds of everything around her, most of which she had never thought possible. **

** Today was her first trip outside of the manor she spent all summer holiday. Her guardian, Albus Dumbledore, had stopped her lessons yesterday explaining that he did not want her too far ahead of the other students her age when she started school. He also knew that even though he stopped her lessons from himself, she would still absorb all of the books she had stashed away. And with only one week left until classes began, Albus did not want the young girl too burnt from the learning of magical things.**

** Andromeda had been rescued by Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix earlier in the year and kept safely hidden from the Death Eater's who had held her captive almost all of her life. She had been witchnapped when she was almost two years old. For the past thirteen years she had been locked up in a secret room Lucius Malfoy had specially made for her.**

** Malfoy had kept a very watchful eye on her since her secret hiding place and witchnapping were his part in the return of Voldemort. Unfortunately for him Andromeda escaped the night the Prophesy was revealed to Harry Potter. After her rescue, the Headmaster at the most prestigious school of Witchcraft and Wizardry began to teach her of the heritage she was denied all of those years. With great success, Andromeda excelled in every aspect of study and absorbed every book she could find. Her fast forward education was stalled so that she could be taught with the other students her age.**

** Now it was time for her to purchase her schoolbooks and new robe for the upcoming school year. Her eyes were absorbing everything around her. She was so enraptured by the newly formed mob of wizards that she suddenly stopped walking. And as soon as she planted both feet on the ground a very rude young man bumped into her and began to make her very uncomfortable. Not only because he was the very image of his father, but the hatred that surrounded him was so intense that she could barely breath.**

"**Watch where you are going, Space Case," he said as he shoved Andromeda to the ground of the crowded street. "Witches like you should be locked up behind bars or kept at their homes," he spat.**

"**Yeah stupid little girls need to stay at home with their Mummies," chuckled the big boy next to the first who spoke.**

"**But I... I was only pausing for a moment," she began as she tried to push her self to her feet only to be shoved back down by the blonde haired boy.**

"**I don't care if you were stopping to look at the Muggle Queen of England. No one gets in the way o a Malfoy and lives to tell the tale," he began until he was interrupted.**

"**Don't worry Malfoy, because I will make sure that I am the only one who bumps into you," said the dark haired young man as he helped the girl to her feet. "And I would be careful if I were you. The Malfoy name barely holds and credibility in it as it is now. I wouldn't want to add harassment to the list of crimes you and your family has committed in this year alone."**

"**Yeah Malfoy, stupid little ferrets should stay at home with their Mummies," added the tall red haired young man who walked up and flanked the right side of the young maiden they had just rescued. **

** And out of no where a third rescuer emerged, "Of course Malfoy we all know how much and git you are, but honestly you need to grow up sometime," said the young curly haired witch as she stepped in front of the three others and pointed her wand at Malfoy's throat. "It would seem as if the Calvary has arrived. It's time for you and your silly little skirmish to end. Now leave, or we both know how this will turn."**

** Malfoy stumbled back until his back hit the wall of a nearby store. "My, my, my Mudblood how well you look this afternoon. Finally got your issue of Witch Weekly magic makeup and Haircare," he managed to grit out between his teeth in an open scowl. And just as before, Hermione's fist landed square on Malfoy's nose.**

"**Ooh, you might want to get that checked out if you don not want to go to Hogwart's with a black eye on the first day." Shaking her hand a little to relieve the sting of the punch, Hermione turned to Andromeda. "Hello my name is Hermione and these two bumbling heroes are Harry and Ron. Sorry about Malfoy but he has a nasty temper and an amazing ability to imitate an ass. I imagine your first visit to Diagon Alley has not been very welcoming. Dumbledore owled us to meet young bring you to the inn. We all will be staying over the night before school, official Phoenix business."**

"**Whoa slow down Hermione, you don't have to overwhelm her. She is not used to your speed talking. Don't mind her she just believes that every pause wastes time that you could be studying or reading." Ron told the pretty black haired witch. "When Dumbledore asked us to find you we had no idea it would be so easy nor that you would be so pretty," he said as he blushed as red as his hair.**

** Andromeda's face was as scarlet as Ron's before she could even speak. "Th...thank you Ron. My name is Andromeda. Professor D. has helped me so much this summer and now he even sends me my very own warriors. He is such a wonderful guardian. I am so lucky to have him care so much for me. And thank you all for coming to my rescue. I have never met so rude a boy as he."**

"**Andromeda just thank your lucky stars that you have not had to deal with him for you past five years. But once school begins it will not be as bad." Harry said as he tried to sooth the girl's feelings. "We had heard that you have lost your parent's to the Death Eater's like I did. I want to tell you I am sorry and that if there is anything I can do to help you do not hesitate to ask."**

"**Thank you Harry. It is the not remembering them that hurts the worst. But Dumbledore told me that eventually I will remember them and until then he is not telling me who they were. He said it might be detrimental to m memory if I am told rather than remembering," she replied with a shrug.**

"**But I am here to buy all of my school supplies. I think that with all of your help I can get everything and still have time to waste until I meet up with Professor D. And plus I have never had to shop before so I really do not know what is needed." Andromeda gushed as she grew more and more excited.**

"**What do you mean that you have never got to shop before?" Ron asked with a puzzled scowl on his freckled face.**

"**Oh umm you mean Professor D. did not tell you. Oh man. Well, you see, uhmm... I was locked up in the Ministry of Magic in a secret room. I was rescued right before the summer. I did not have much contact with anyone except for my jailor Lucius Malfoy. I was witchnapped from my parents before they died. I was the bait they used to kill my parents.**

"**They tried to find me and died trying to save me. Lucius kept me locked away, and all I had of the outside world was books. I taught myself to read and if not for reading I would have gone mad. But I was not aware I had magical abilities until I was rescued," Andromeda told the group.**

"**Wow. That beats your story Harry! The Dark Lord only murdered your parents, but you were kept safe. Maybe not happy but at least you were safe. Anromeda lost her parents and was held captive. I wonder what made his followers lock you up when you were only a baby?" Ron exclaimed.**

"**I never really thought about it that way." Andromeda answered. "But I do not want to gab about me all day, I want to know all about you and Hogwarts. I cannot wait to get there. Professor D. said that there will be a special sorting ceremony for me. I hope that you three will be able to join me."**

** As the small group began to walk the streets toward the shops to grab her supplies and odds and ends that they thought she might need, Andromeda began to feel more and more relaxed with them. She somehow felt very connected with Hermione and had a slight crush on Harry.**

** The Golden Trio quickly bonded with the new girl as they walked through the shops and looked at all of the local wares. The trio had become inseparable since they first met and were slowly making Andromeda a fourth member.**

** Harry changed quite a bit this summer. He had spent most of the holiday at the Dursleys doing anything he could to get the death of Sirius out of his mind. This summer was vastly different from all of the others because he actually got to spend more time at the Weasley's. And to Hermione's shock he spent a lot of time outdoors actually reading his summer material. **

** Despite his study time, Harry did allow time to play Quidditch with Ron and the others. So Harry was quite a good deal toned and muscled. And because he spent his time at the Weasley's this summer he decided to grow out his hair like Bill's, except Harry's was not quite as long, nor did he pull it back in a ponytail. And with the length added to his hair, it was not as unruly and messy looking as it once had been. **

** And he even went to a Muggle eye care clinic and ditched his glasses for contacts. His last comfort was taken away. He could no longer hide behind his glasses. Now all the young witches were whispering how sexy not that he had that scar.**

** Ron was also toning up as well. His arms and long legs were well developed instead of the lanky lad he had been.And every day he thanked his lucky stars his dad bought a bench press, it was one of the muggle things he had brought the boys one year. His older brothers had forgotten all about it, but Ron had remembered and used it well. It was so well used that not so much as a speck of dust ever stayed on it for long.**

** But the one who changed the most was the beautiful Hermione. She had finally grown more comfortable with herself and how she looked. And with her boyfriend's help she developed a very toned body. She had begun watching what she ate with a healthy diet and exercise regimen that Ron developed just for her. She even began a daily jog before the day had ended to calm her nerves. She finally felt great about her self and her body. **

** Andromeda, despite her pale complexion had also spent most of her holiday getting as much sun as possible. She loved the outdoors and grew so attached to the sunlight and even learned the darkened sky as well. She had long since memorized the constellations and the myths associated with them. Slowly she was gaining a normal pallor rather than the ghostly white she was before.**

** Unbeknownst to the quad, the powers of fate and prophecy were working together to bring about unity and peace to all of the Wizarding world.**

** After gathering all of their supplies the group left to go to the inn. Andromeda was the first to run through the door and to the table where her guardian and the other members of the Order of the Phoenix. She threw her arms around Dumbledore's neck and squeezed him affectionately. "Hey Professor D. Having fun with your friends?" she asked with a huge grin.**

"**Of course. And it looks as if you are as well," he replied with a knowing look.**

"**Thank you so much for sending me my very own personal warriors. They did come in handy."**

** Dumbledore's face grew serious, "What do you mean about warriors and coming in handy?"**

"**Oh not much," dismissing the incident with a shrug. "Apparently Draco Malfoy was being his normal self according to Hermione, Ron and Harry."**

** With a huge sigh of relief, Dumbledore replied, "Well do tell me of your shopping escapade. Did you find a good wand?"**

"**Oh yes! But it did take quite a while to find the perfect one. The shop was so torn up I was upset to leave it in such a bad way, so I used a cleaning spell I learned in 'How to have a heavenly household' by Flora Kelvin. I think I took my new friends by surprise. They did not know that you had taught me so much during the summer without a wand," Andromeda told her guardian. "I was assured that since I was inside the wand shop looking for a wand that I would not get into trouble for using underage magic."**

** Albus chuckled and gave a wind to his ward. "Andromeda I would like to formally introduce you to the fellow members of the Order. And of course you know Professor Snape. He will be your potions professor when you begin Hogwarts."**

"**Yes of course I remember Professor Snape. He has helped me to restore m healthy pallor through his wonderful potions," she replied as she gave her soon to be professor a shy grin that surprisingly be returned.**

"**Yes, yes Albus you know that we are acquainted with each other. Andromeda and I have spent many hours together in her potions remedial studies to get her up to snuff with the sixth year students. And you do know I heartily disagree with keeping her at year six and not with the other students her age," Professor Snape replied as he gave a slight glare toward Dumbledore.**

"**Yes of course I know you dislike the idea. But as I told you earlier in the summer she still needs to be careful about what she learns and remembers of her past. If she learns too much too soon, it could be very detrimental to her recovery," Dumbledore began as he explained to all in attendance. **

"**Andromeda is suffering from a rare form of amnesia that there really is no right or wrong way to proceed. She is well aware of many aspects of her past. As of now there should be no unnecessary questions about her background, nor of her imprisonment in the Ministry of Magic. Now, since you all have joined us, sit and eat. Later we will talk of the Order and what we will do in the following year."**

** Everyone was laughing and cutting up as they ate the wonderful meal. Summer vacation stories were passed around and everyone enjoyed themselves. Even Harry was cheerful, as his mind was taken off of the death of his godfather Siruis Black, by the antics of Tonks vacation. Andromeda was giving shy glances around the table. Her ability to 'read' people was giving her a little trouble. She had never really been in large groups of people before, which was why she had stopped earlier in the Diagon Ally when she saw the crowd. **

** Professor Snape leaned toward Andromeda and handed her a small vial that contained a blue potion. He was well aware of the affects of being around people when you could 'read' their energy. "Andromeda, here is a calming potion. All you need to do is pour it into your pumpkin juice. It is a mild sedative that will take away the unease you feel being surrounded by people." And with a small smile he added, "this was the first potion that I had to brew for myself when I was a student. I had a slight problem with groups of people, and well… needless to say that this will help you."**

** Andromeda's face lit into a genuine smile, "thank you Professor Snape. And as soon as you think I am advanced enough to learn this calming potion, please teach it to me. I have a feeling I am going to need millions of cauldrons full," she giggled as she sipped her pumpkin juice potion. "Wow I am beginning to feel better already. Thank you again."**

"**Not a problem. Any time you feel the need for peace, I will make it for you until you are ready to create it yourself," Snape replied with a lopsided grin. "And do not listen to what those three say about me. I really am on the side of the light. I will do anything to protect you and any of the members of the Order. Now go and talk with your friends. You have spent enough time with the likes of me. Now run along, Andromeda."**

** Andromeda left the table and walked over to the fireplace, the one not hooked up to the Floo Network, and sat with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Grabbing a seat next to Hermione, she quickly became overwhelmed by the debate between the boys on which team would make it to the Quidditch Finals.**

**Please do not forget to read and review. I would enjoy to find out what you all think of my writing. Thanks!**

**FaerieChell**

- 10 -


End file.
